A Little Talk
by Ryuko Ishida
Summary: It’s winter vacation at Kurosu Academy and most of the students have gone home for holidays. With only Zero as her company, Yuki is avoiding the moody young man and is taking a peaceful walk by herself when she encounters a certain dark haired vampire.


**A Little Talk **

**By Ryuko Ishida**

Ryuko: This is my first time writing a Vampire Knights fan fiction. Since I've only read the Chinese version of volumes 1-3, if there are any mistakes with the English translation of certain things, please correct me in your kind comments! By the way, I still don't know where this is going so your guess is as good as mine.

Summary: It's winter vacation at Kurosu Academy and most of the students have gone back home for the holidays. With only Zero as her company, Yuki was avoiding the moody young man and was taking a small peaceful walk by herself when she encountered a certain dark haired vampire.

---x-----X-----x---

Part 1: Wake Up

Someone apparently had forgotten to close the blinds before they sleep the night before, and now the intense morning sunlight was shooting in silver rays and casting a pattern across a bed with a mass of blanket and a lump breathing peacefully underneath it. Okay, now she wasn't very peaceful; the unwelcome light forced her eyes to slowly and unwillingly open, revealing a pair of luminous brown orbs. When she decided the brightness was too much for her eyes to handle at the moment, the teenage female rolled back to face the wall on her other side instead while closing her eyes in a tired manner. Lazily, she stretched her arms above her head and one of her wandering hands clasped carelessly on to what seemed to be a piece of paper.

She moaned sleepily in confusion, and then with a final groan, she sat up straight, still with her eyes half closed, and read the message scribbled on the paper.

_Yuki,_

_Hey sleepy head, you're finally awake? I've taken the early bus this morning and I didn't want to wake you up. You were sleeping like a pig. Where were you during most of the nights these days anyway? Okay, I know it's not a good time to ask. Anyhow, just writing to let you know I've gone home early and was not kidnapped. Have fun during your holidays and see you when school starts again!_

_Sayori_

Kurosu Yuki froze for a moment, then relaxed as the reality sank back in. How could she forget? The winter holidays was starting today and would last for two weeks. She shook her head hard, cinnamon brown locks flying every which way, as she tried to shake away the lingering sleepiness. She was definitely not a morning person and she figured she would never be able to become one in the near future. Still with a bit of grogginess, she picked up her bag of toiletries from the bedside table, slipped her feet into her slippers and slowly made her way to the dormitory bathroom that all the junior high female students share.

On the way, the hallway was silent, so silent that she could hear the sharp squeaking sounds that her slippers were making. After all, most of the students in Kurosu Academy had either gone home or traveled to other places with their families during the holiday season. Yuki quickened her pace, not willing to let herself remain in the deserted hall. She hated to admit that even now after all those years, in an environment that she was familiar with and knew for sure was safe, Yuki was not the least comfortable whenever she was alone.

She hated even more of the fact that a certain silver-haired male was right all along.

Unconsciously, her steps became harsher but it stopped itself as fast as it had appeared. 'So what if he was right?' That wasn't a crime; hell, she should be thankful to have someone, a friend, or at least, an ally, who understood her deepest thoughts. But that was it. That was just it. Yuki didn't like it whenever he knew something that she tried so hard to veil from him. Of course, she didn't do it on purpose but there were always these little things, secrets among girls, which even a male friend shouldn't know.

Okay, so he could tell that Yuki had a crush on Kuran Kaname, and yes, he had told her in her face which had caused quite an embarrassing moment back then. That much was pretty obvious and she felt so... violated, as if he had harshly dug deep into her heart and painfully pulled out the emotion.

_"Your blood clearly told me this," Zero said, as his steely eyes gazed steadily at the now blushing Yuki._

For some reason, this thought made her unbelievably hot as invisible heat crept unknowingly on to her once pale cheeks. She really shouldn't dwell on these thoughts too much; they were clearly proven to be quite unhealthy for her. Attempting to block out any other disturbing thoughts and the growling of her empty stomach, she continued to her destination.

---o-----O-----o---

Being one of the latest to eat breakfast, the dining hall was almost empty when Yuki finally finished her morning routine, dressed warmly for the weather and walked in to get her food. Usually, there would be numerous of round tables of various sizes during the school year but because it was the holidays, and most people were absent, only a few were placed in the middle of the huge room and the rest were stacked tastefully to the two sides against the walls. Currently, there was only one occupant in the room, and Yuki smiled when she noticed Kiryu Zero's presence.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Yuki placed her tray of food quietly and not waiting for his reply, she slipped into the seat beside the male.

"Is it too late now to say 'yes, I do mind'?" Zero's voice drawled as he refused to look at his companion. Somehow, he found the patterns on the wooden table very fascinating as his unwavering gaze on the furniture seemed to suggest.

"Yes," she lightly replied with a grin. There was a short moment of silence, which was filled in by the small noises of the hungry girl crunching on her piece of buttered toast. While she didn't say anything, she did take note of the cup of unfinished coffee that was sitting stiffly in front of her friend. She was almost positive that if she were to touch the cup, it would be ice cold.

"How long have you been in here?" Yuki took a sip of orange juice before she asked.

"Long before you decided to drop in for a late breakfast," he smirked, and added, "sleepyhead."

"Nothing you say is going to provoke me today," she announced proudly.

"And why's that?" His usually iron-cold eyes sparkled with a tint of amusement that was saved only for her.

"Because I'm in a good mood, and Christmas is approaching," she appeared to be very excited at the thought; though on the other hand, the silver-haired male seemed to only notice that just now and for some unknown reason, his face began to grow hot as an important reminder hit him. He cursed in his head when Yuki looked at him with sudden worry, which signified that she had clearly noticed the change of his body temperature. Quickly but also with an attempted sense of natural flow, Zero lowered his head, the metallic tone of his locks glinted dully when the light hit them at right angles as his bangs veiled his eyes.

"Zero, are you all right? Your face seems flushed," she placed her hand on to his cool forehead despite the little struggling on the male's part. "Stop moving already! Do you have a fever?"

"I'm fine!" he suddenly stood up, the chair he was occupying until two seconds ago swung dangerously back and forth in a momentum before it stopped harmlessly with its four legs steady on the ground. The part of his face where her fingers had lingered burned even more than before, even though Zero was sure it was only the result of his damn imagination. "I'm fine," he told her again, assuring both her and himself. With his hand digging mindlessly into his fine locks in order to calm himself down, Zero turned away and began to walk towards the double doors.

"Where're you going?" Yuki wanted to know. She internally wondered if she had said something that had accidentally aggravated the usually moody young man.

"Dorm room," he gave a simple answer and didn't seize the steps.

"It's unhealthy to stay indoors all the time!" Yuki tried one more time to get his attention but either Zero didn't hear her, or he simply didn't care and just wanted to be left alone.

She sighed, suddenly losing her appetite and got up slowly. She knew there were many things that Zero was still reluctant in telling her; she didn't know why... Did he still hold doubt about her reliability, after the time she had promised to feed him her blood until he had lost his mind and when that time came, she would not hesitate to pull the trigger and put an end to his life? Hell, she didn't even know why this fact would annoy her as much as it was at the moment. It just didn't make any sense to her. The more Yuki discovered about him, she felt that the distance between them grew the larger, and this gave her insecurity. All her life, she didn't remember anyone else who bear the same heavy secret and the responsibility of the safety of their classmates; it had always been him.

Yuki would dare say she knew Kiryu Zero half of her life time and yet, she would also dare say that she didn't understand him half as much as she should be. Even before she knew of his hidden identity as a vampire, Zero didn't talk much about himself. As a young girl years ago, when Zero was first brought home by Headmaster Kurosu, Yuki understood that it was a mere reaction to his family's brutal massacre. Now, as a teenager, Yuki understood deeply why Zero acted the way he did – why he hated those beautiful blood-loving creatures of the night so passionately to a point that he would sacrifice anything to rid them of existence.

It pained her to see him like this – always struggling against the neverending thirst, always hating himself for who he was and the one who turned him into something that he hated all his life, and always finding ways to end his life because of what he had become. In her heart, no matter what happened, there would always be a place for Zero. She didn't remember when she had began to think this way, but it felt right, like it had always been like this for all eternity. It was quite a foreign feeling.

As these conflicting thoughts flashed across her mind in blinding speed, Yuki realized she had already stepped out of the dining hall into a world of white. Snow had been falling since last night and it had created a thick blanket of various shades of blue and grey along different depths of landscape all around her. Yuki looked back to see her footprints had tainted the once undisturbed patch and then shifted her sight to the front once more.

Bits of white confetti were still falling from the grey, hazy heaven as Yuki enjoyed the silence with the exception of the dull crunching of snow beneath her boots with every step she took. The atmosphere felt almost dead, weary and toneless like a cemetery. This thought would have freaked her out; Yuki waited for the goosebumps to erect beneath her layers of clothing and the heightened heartbeat whenever these thoughts would take over her senses.

Moments passed, and she felt nothing. However, she still didn't have the slightest idea of where she was going, and for some reason, this unknown didn't scare her as much as it should have. With a few more minutes of aimless walk, she finally understood why.

---x-----X-----x---

Ryuko: I guess that's it for now. Hopefully, you like this. Whether or not you do, please give me some comments and I'll definitely update before Christmas! Until we meet again, then! Ja-ne.


End file.
